


aftermath

by Crios (DreamyRequiem)



Category: Wakfu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, OC centric, Post Season 3 AU, and man do i not have time rn to scour the game for it so tv show and headcanon lore it is for now, atm anyway, but only because i had to make up lore because ?? i can't find a lot of it online, iiiii don't know what i'm doing guys, technically is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyRequiem/pseuds/Crios
Summary: festival nights are meant to be joyful affairs, not times for passing out on your kitchen floor.unfortunately for alyssian that's exactly what she got this festival night.





	aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> beta`d by my gf, laura! (@dolfabre)
> 
> wrote this because i...needed a little break from like a sunflower to repump my creative juices. i think it worked?
> 
> as i mentioned in the tags a lot of the lore I'm using is either show based or made up due to not...finding a lot on the internet and just not having time to scour the game for it. I especially can't find a lot for eliotropes and what their whole deal is in wakfu canon so uh. have my take on it??
> 
> hope you enjoy this maybe-it's-a-oneshot-maybe-its-a-wip-longfic

Alyssian laid down on her face with a groan, crossing her arms over her head. Somewhere just outside the window, she could hear people cheering excitedly as someone's show went well. It was because of the harvest festival going on, of course, but it didn't mean Alyssian enjoyed it. Festivals were loud and busy, which mean the wakfu stream was starting to vibrate to the point of headaches.

She hated when it happened. Alyssian didn't want to hate on the festivals themselves--they were fun and she did enjoy them--but the churning wakfu always left her with a headache after a few hours.

Unfortunately, Maaia was too busy with one of her light shows to help soothe the headache, like she usually would.

Not that Alyssian would begrudge her that! Maaia had worked so hard to get approved to have her show during the festival, how could she ever begrudge her that? Alyssian was pretty sure she'd be a bad girlfriend if she did so.

Actually, now that she was thinking about soothing a headache...Alyssian pushed herself up from the bed and onto her feet. Maaia herself might not be here, but that didn't mean there wasn't anything to soothe her headache. After all, Maaia did make potions and other concoctions.

She'd just have to be careful not to break or misplace anything.

Bouncing through the kitchen, she shifted through the many bottles throughout the cabinets. All of them were labeled with what they were meant for--flea repellent, hair dye, glow in the dark paint... Alyssian always forgot all the stuff Maaia made. Some of it was kind of weird, but if it made Maaia money to continue making things she loved, what did she know?

Alyssian paused and peered at the bottle in the back of the cabinet. It was a brilliant crimson and seemed to glow in the darkness of the cabinet. She reached and slowly pulled it free. Once it was free, Alyssian closed the cabinet doors and gave the bottle's label a quick look, which said 'headache medicine.'

Uncocking the bottle's lid and sipping at the crimson liquid, Alyssian peered outside. The festival lights glittered across the streets, the magic coloring them a multitude of colors. She grumbled into the bottle about how much this sucked: IF it weren't for the high wakfu vibrations she could be out there too, hanging out with the others in the village and supporting her girlfriend more.

But unfortunately, she was still stuck inside with a headache.

Sighing, she chugged the last of the medicine and slammed it down on a table. "This sucks." Alyssian muttered out loud as a couple of enrisipa kids zipped past the window, squealing at each other. Arrgggh, maybe if her headache got better, she'd just go out?

Yet... She pinched the bridge of her nose and backed away from the window. Her headache seemed to be getting worse rather than better. Strange, because that potion always seemed to help. Why wasn't it helping this time?

Alyssian grabbed the concoction and eyeballed the label, but the fine print only said that it was for soothing headaches. Nothing more or less--which meant it wasn't a specialized potion for someone else nor was it something that had side effects.

"What the heck..." Alyssian muttered and squinted against the headache. She put the bottle back down and turned around, planning on heading out to find Maaia and see if she didn't have any ideas as to what was wrong. Keyword there: Planning.

She couldn't actually do that as she passed out the next second, feeling like someone had just slammed a giant hammer made of wakfu against the inside of her skull.

The next thing she could feel was warm hands clasped against her face and she fluttered her eyes, noting there was a faint buzzing around her. It sounded... like a voice? Alyssion forced her eyes to open. The first thing she saw was snowy hair framing violet eyes.

Alyssion squinted. "Maaia?"

The enrisipa healer groaned and Alyssion saw green-yellow color out of the corner of her eyes. "--sion, can you hear me now?" Maaia asked, worry clear across her face as her expression twisted in worry.

"Uh--Yeah. I can. Maaia...," Alyssion said, "What happened?"

Maaia sighed softly. "I came home from my performance to find you passed out on the floor! What happened?" She clenched her hands against her stomach, leaning away to allow Alyssion to sit up. "Didn't you take the medicine I left in the bathroom?"

Alyssion wrinkled her nose. "Was there? I got headache medicine from the potion cabinet..."

"A generic one?" Maaia sighed. "I made an entire bottle special for you. Oooh...It still shouldn't have made you pass out like that, though." She frowned at the empty bottle on the table.

She found herself shaking her head. "No, I--Whatever happened, it wasn't because of the festival disturbances." That feeling a massive hammer...She knew that one well.

The last time she had felt that, one of the eliotrope elders had died. The thought of yet another elder dying worried her and Alyssion clasped her hands against her chest. It had to be one of the older members, to have that sort of affect.

"Than what was it?" Maaia asked.

Alyssion tugged on her scarlet hair. "...You know, I'm an eliotrope? Sometimes, when our elders die, the rest of us can feel it." She let go of her hair to tug nervously on her hat.

Maaia faltered and looked worried now. "Did--Did someone you know die?"

"You know what?" Alyssion whispered. "I don't know."

* * *

Alyssion rolled over and peered out of the bed, avoiding putting her elbows on her girlfriend. Maaia didn't seem to notice as Alyssion slipped out of her bed. Outside the home, she could see people finishing taking down the festival stands and stages. She leaned against the window seal and sighed.

After her unconscious spell the day before, Alyssion had been worrying about her people. If one of the elders had died, than it meant she should be heading back to the Hidden City to check up on everyone. Yet... It was just a feeling but she was almost certain that it wasn't one of the council elders.

But that left only...

She frowned to herself. It was strange to think that Elder Oropo might be dead. He was the last of the First Generation and it just seemed awful and horrible to think he might be gone. He was odd and distant at time but he did seem to care about the Eliotropes.

Turning back to the bed, Alyssion reached over and gently shook Maaia. The enrisipa wrinkled her noise and slowly opened her eyes, looking up and yawning at Alyssion. "What're you doing up?" She asked sleepily.

"Maaia. I have to go home, to find out what's going on," Alyssion said with utmost seriousness.

Maaia jolted up, as if her comment was enough to wake her up. "What do you mean you have to go?" She asked, worry drawn across every aspect of her form.

Alyssion smiled softly. "Sorry. I...I need to do this. If one of the council elders did die, than all Eliotropes have to go back for the funeral. If not...I need to find out what happened to cause that." Because wakfu raging like something massive had slammed into it wasn't normal.

She reached forward and cupped Alyssion's face. "You're not going alone, either way. I'm coming with you."

"W-what, are you sure?" Alyssion whispered, reaching up to touch Maaia's hand. "This village is your home. I can't ask you to leave, even for a little bit--"

Maaia shook her head. "No, you're far more important. And besides, we'll only be gone for a couple months, right? Everyone will understand." She smiled and leaned forward to give Alyssion a chaste kiss before she turned and rolled out of the bed.

Alyssion swallowed. What the heck had she done to charm an enrisipa like Maaia? "Thanks, Maaia." Thanks barely covered how she felt but...she didn't have the right words to express how she was feeling.

The two of them hugged each other again before they separated to packing their bags for the trip. Maaia disappeared into her closet while Alyssion went to the kitchen and began packing food away. Most of it was dried goods to avoid it going bad while they went to the Bonta capital.

It didn't take long for them to finish packing their individual bag sets and met up in their small sitting room. They checked each other's bags before giving each other thumbs up. The bags were ready and now they just needed to go around to the other local shops and let everyone know they were leaving.

First, they went to the flower and herb shop, run by a sadida with pretty curled hair. Maaia was her best customer so they didn't want to worry her to worry about her not coming in. The sadida, named Orelin, was understanding of Alyssion's 'family emergency' and gave them her well wishes.

The next two places they stopped by were the tailor's and doctor's. The former to say goodbye and also to pick up a new haven bag in case they lost the one haven bag Alyssion had stuffed with food stuffs. The doctor's...was because Maaia was their main provider of healing and potions outside of the male enrisipa's own powers.

Once they were done, Alyssion pulled out her map and peered down at the routes. "We could head to this town and use their zaap to get across the mountain...," She said, "And then we should have a straight shot to the capital.”

"You sure that's safe?" Maaia asked with a faint frown. "I mean, I've heard some zaaps have been having issues recently."

Alyssion looked up with her own frown. "Where did you hear that from?" She asked.

Maaia sighed. "At the festival last night. Some people near my stage while I was getting ready where talking about it." She peered down at her fingers as she summoned a few light particles in front of her.

She made a face at Maaia. "Well, if it goes badly, we can just cross the mountains I guess." Alyssion was a bit rusty when it came to adventuring: She hadn't gone out herself in over a year for adventures.

Maaia nodded in agreement and the two took off out of the hamlet of a town. Their home was locked up and they were ready for whatever the trip might take them.

Which wasn't much to say, in the beginning. Their walk to the town with the mountain pass zaap wasn't long and had almost nothing confront them. It was actually rather relaxing, just having time together with her girlfriend that wasn't busy with work on both their ends.

Once they got there, though, that was when some of the chaos began. Apparently some bandits had decided attacking the town was a good idea and the duo had ended up in the middle of that. It was a good chance to brush the rust off her skills so Alyssion dove right into the fight.

The bandits chose to throw a bunch of spells at her all at once. In response, Alyssion dove through some portals to get around behind them. It was as she stopped behind them that she realized something kind of important: She didn't have a weapon.

Alyssion decided to just kick the bandit she was behind against his knees. Or the back of his knees, at least.

The enutrof bandit screeched as he crumbled. She winced: Whoops, perhaps that kick had more strength behind that than she had planned for. Oh well, her goal was to defeat them in the first place so it was fine if he passed out.

It didn't take long until the other bandits fell as well. They were all sent to the local jail in chains and Alyssion was thanked by the mayor for her help as Maaia patched up the injured civilians, guards, and Alyssion herself.

"No problem!" She chirped to the mayor. "It wouldn't be good for us, either, to let those bandits wander around. But uh, I've got a tiny question? Is the zaap from here to the other side of the mountains open?" 

The mayor grimaced. "Ah, about that..."

Maaia looked up from her place next to a couple injured guards. "Told you so." Alyssion stuck her tongue out at Maaia.

Alyssion decided instead to check out the zaap herself. The guards keeping watch over it to make sure no one used it but that wasn't her plan. She approached with the mayor and Maaia on her heels and placed her hands on the zaap's structure. Beneath her palms she could feel the buzz of wakfu but for some reason it wouldn't activate.

It was like something inside of the zaap had been unhooked for the moment and she couldn't re-hook it by herself. "Sorry." She apologized. "I thought I could fix it."

"Er, is that why you came over here?" The mayor asked, sounding befuddled.

She apologized again and the mayor gave another offer to give them supplies to cross the mountain and a place to stay for the night. With no other choice, Alyssion and Maaia agreed and headed to bed.

It was a nice night, quiet and cozy. Much nicer than the nights under the stars, even if she did like a night or two where they could jsut stare up at the sky and count the stars--it just wore on you after a couple weeks.

The next day, Alyssion poked around the zaap again. There still wasn't any way to make the zaap work on her own and she let it go. Maybe once she got to her home, they could figure out a way to fix the zaaps.

It took a few days to cross the mountains. This part of the trip was far more exciting as they climbed cliffs and camped out in small clusters of trees. Maaia almost fell off a cliff side at one point but the duo eventually made it to the hill they could slide down.

Which of course, they did with gleeful abandon.

They laid at the bottom together, giggling until they had to get up and continue on their trek. Only a couple hours later they were in the town the broken zaap connected to. Unlike the previous town, this one was completely peaceful. No bandits to be seen.

That was good, she decided. Alyssion didn't really feel like fighting right now. Actually, she felt more like sleeping for a year right now. The two of them rented out a room and took yet another rest there and counted the kamas they still had on them.

Due to the last town's mayor giving them supplies for their journey over the mountain pass, they had plenty of kamas to refresh their inventory. Yet that wasn't what Alyssion was most worried about.

"If the zaaps aren't working I might not be able to get back to the eliotrope town." She confessed to Maaia late into the night. "Without the zaaps, there's no way to get there except by boat! And...I'm not supposed to let anyone that I don't trust know about the town."

Maaia put on her thinking face. "We can't use your portals to get there?"

Alyssion made a face as she rolled over to look at her. "No, we can't. My portals aren't that strong: To make a portal like that I'd need something like that eliacube or something." Which was basically impossible and there was no point in wondering about it.

"Eliacube? Not Eliocube?" Maaia asked, confused.

She paused. "Uh...Yes. It's. Complicated." Alyssion pursed her lips: How does one explain that their entire race was created via mistaken intention by a teenage king?

Yeah, she thought as she wrinkled her nose, that wouldn't make any damn sense.

Maaia frowned. "Too complicated to explain right now?"

"Yep. Sorry." Alyssion apologized. Maaia accepted it and the two cuddled into their sleep.

The next day, they continued on their trek to Bonta's capital--also called Bonta, technically speaking. They had picked up new supplies before they left and were thankful for the new food and water. The distance between the capital and the town they just left was much shorter than the last two treks so they weren't expecting much of a challenge.

Except they ran into several large caravans moving away from the port city. All of them seemed wet and tired, like they had been struggling through water for hours. It was a bit foreboding and worrying--especially as everyone kept telling them to stop going to the capital. None of them said why, just advised them to turn back.

"I've got a family emergency. I can't afford to turn back." Alyssion said every single time.

At that, most people would go quiet and nod in understanding. The few that didn't would just tell them that there were some things that not even family justified going through. Which just begged one question: What the hell had happened?

When they finally arrived, it was to devastation.

* * *

Perhaps Alyssion's initial inspection was a bit harsh. Many of the older buildings, built to handle the hardiest of Tsunamis, survived. However, so many of the residential buildings had been swept away by the water that it was no wonder that a lot of the residents who had lost their homes left.

Apparently, a couple weeks ago, a massive wave had traveled through the sea and rammed into the city. They had had only a little bit of warning, just enough to evacuate most of the city to safety but lives were still lost. Like always, in disasters like this.

What really caught her interest was the date: If she was right, than the timing would line up with her fainting spell the day of the harvest festival. 

Had...something happened to her home? The thought filled her with pure dread: If anything had happened to the other eliotropes...Alyssion didn't want to end up like Elder Oropo, bitter and lonely because all those who understood perfectly were long gone.

Surely, though, she would've noticed if it was more than one? It can't have been the entire town--perhaps one of the elders could've died protecting the others in the town. Gave up their wakfu for a short range teleport to the zaap that lead to Elder Oropo's old place.

Alyssion clenched her hands and kept close to Maaia for the first few days until...well, it was a bit of an accident. She wasn't watching where she was going and he was rather short--so when she almost tripped over Joris, it could be forgiven.

'Almost' because this Joris of Bonta--there was no way she could actually catch him off guard, especially on accident.

"Sorry!" She apologized as she noted that she had nearly tripped over him. Also apologizing because she knew exactly who he was but he had no who she was. "I--I was pretty focused on something and... almost stepped on you."

Joris' response was just to chuckle softly at her. "It's alright, everyone is a little focused on many things right now." He peered up at her, taking in her clothes and making her very nervous.

Did he notice something about her? Oh, God-King, did he notice that she was an eliotrope?! Did he even know what an eliotrope was?! Maybe he did but she couldn't just ask something like that, it would be presumptuous--

"I didn't know they'd made hats in that color." He mused.

Uh. "What do you mean?" Alyssion asked nervously, her eyes flicking back and forth for an escape.

Joris seemed at least somewhat befuddled by her response. "I thought that they only made them in teal, after the Brotherhood's win in the Boufbowl all those years ago."

Oh. Oh!! She smiled anxiously. "T-This was a gift from a friend! They were...probably a big fan of that game of the Brotherhood's. Unsurprising--From what I heard, it was spectacular." Ohhh, please buy that, she thought.

"Ah, so they made it themselves!" Joris chuckled, looking less confused now. "Good to know...May I ask what you're doing on Bonta then, considering the disaster? Most people move away from it, not towards."

Okay, she doesn't have to lie with this one. "It's the closest port to our home town. There are other ports, yes, but consider the damage here...Those other ports may be worse off than Bonta is, if they got hit." Alyssion explained. She didn't bother mentioning that she had no idea that the tsunami had even hit before she arrived. That...didn't mean what she said was a lie, just that it wasn't all the truth.

That wasn't a lie, right?

All of her explanations seemed to have satisfied Joris' curiosity, as he peered towards the horizon. "I think you'll find there aren't many ships going out to sea right now: Those that are may charge more than usual."

Ugh. Well that made her life far more difficult than it needed to be. She'd need to meet back up with Maaia after she got back from bartering in the makeshift markets to deal with kamas. That being said... "Thanks for the advice, but...what do you want?" Alyssion asked, suspicious.

If she was Yugo, she would've had no need to be suspicious. Joris held a comradery with the Brotherhood that would make such suspicions unnecessary. But she was no Yugo, just able to gaze into the memories of his life like some...voyeur. And that was why she knew to be suspicious of Joris in this moment.

"...You and whoever you came with must be same strong adventurers." Joris finally declared. "And I need to check up on some friends. I would normally wait until after this chaos has been brought back under control but I don't think we have time for that at the moment."

Alyssion narrowed her eyes. "So you're asking me and my friend to join you in finding your friends?" She asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

Joris studied her. It felt like he scrutinizing every aspect of her, like he could somehow see into her mind and see every one of her secrets. That he could see that she was an Eliotrope, Yugo was technically their god, and that she (and all eliotropes) could see the memories of said technical god.

Oh boy, there goes her heart rate.

"In exchange, I'll help you get to where you're going if you help me find the Brotherhood of the Tofu," Joris said.

* * *

"Alyssion, I don't know if this is a good idea or a terrible one," Maaia said as she leaned on the railing of the boat, staring down into the muddy waters of the port.

She made a face at Maaia. "Not like we have much choice. We only have to help him find them--we could easily just stop by quickly, check in and make sure no one in town is dead or hurt, and then head out to continue helping him."

You also want to make sure Yugo is okay with your own eyes and not just your stupid dreams, a rude voice muttered into her mental ear.

Shut up, she thought back.

"Well," Maaia said as she looked at the small crew Joris had gathered, "I guess this trip is turning into a full blown adventure, huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who made it this far! <3
> 
> also joris wasn't...planned to show up?? but as I was writing hte last part I realized they had no way to get to the hidden isle where the eliotrope city/town is and joris kinda just...slid into that hole.
> 
> thanks, i guess, joris??


End file.
